


Link execution

by Candiedcakes



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Death, Despair, and lots of blood, go read smashronpa it's good, i think i forgot some characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candiedcakes/pseuds/Candiedcakes
Summary: Link has been caught as the blackend. His life is at it's end





	Link execution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Variabels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Variabels/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Academy of Hope and the Fighters of Despair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789410) by [Variabels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Variabels/pseuds/Variabels). 



> WARNING: I think I may suck at making executions

And so this means... THE KILLER IS... Master hand interrupted me. "LINK!"

"WH- WHAT?!" I was surprised... And very pissed. Master hand had accused me of being the killer, anyone would be angry if somebody who knows who the real killer was saying they're the killer and they're not. I yelled at the top of my lungs: "WHAT THE HELL, MASTER HAND?! YOU CAN'T JUST ACCUSE ME OF BEING THE KILLER!" everybody looked at me. Master hand convinced them that I was the killer by pointing out my sudden outburst. They all agreed. I knew I wouldn't win so I just started to cry..............."I don't wanna die... And before i knew it... It was voting time... They all voted for me... All I could do was watch helplessly as the wheel started to spin and land on my face...

 

"Please... Don't do this"

Monokuma chuckled...

"Sorry link, rules are rules and that means you gotta go upupu..."

 

But anyway...

 

_**IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME _ ****_**_

_**_****_ ** _

 

_**_****_ ** _

*link has been found guilty time for the punishment*

_**_****_ ** _

 

_**_****_ ** _

I was grabbed by the throat by a long chain and I was dragged in large field. Monokuma chained me to a robotic horse and got on it...

_**_****_ ** _

 

_**_****_ ** _

_**HYRULIAN HANGING _ ****_**_

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

 

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

The horse started to run. I couldn't breath due to the chain being so tight around my neck. I was being dragged too. I hit a lot of things like a tree, a fence and... A cactus? I didn't question why a cactus was there... All I cared about was how damn pain full it was but it got more pain full when the razor blades appeared... I cried in pain as the razors dug into my skin... Eventually after what seemed like hell the horse stoped at a noose... A few more monokumas came and picked me up... They hung me a few seconds ago... I don't care that I'm dying this very second... I'm just happy that I'm going to be released from the pain I'm in right now... Goodbye, world

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _


End file.
